Kelpie
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Lydia decide sua vida após as confissões de Cain
1. Chapter 1

_**Ao ler esse oneshot vão poder ver mais abaixo em japonês e como eu amo esse idioma eu decidi colocar em caractere japonês e embaixo como se fala sem ser caractere isso é parte do meu sonho realizado para ser sincera eu me apaixonei pelo país e pelo idioma por causa dos animes que assisto... meu outro sonho é ir para o japão e poder ver as sakuras floridas na primavera...**_

* * *

Kelpie

* * *

Ao teu lado...

* * *

Lydia

Eu estive pensando desde que sai da casa de Edgar, embora ele dissesse que me amava eu sabia que existia alguém mais importante que eu para ele, eu queria acreditar firmemente que ele estava falando de todo seu coração, mas não podia e eu sabia disso _Ermine_ esse nome que ele pronunciara antes de apagar doera fundo dentro do meu coração. estava pensando e com olhos úmidos das minhas lagrimas quando kelpie apareceu ele sentou-se ao meu lado como sempre fazia quando eu estava triste e me abraçou me senti por momentos protegida e amada.

mais tarde naquele dia Edgar veio ate minha casa pensando que tinha rolado algo entre a gente, é claro que nao, nao eh? tipo ele durmira praticamente em cima de mi e ainda veio correndo me pedir em casamento, bem a verdade é que eu estava tentando me convencer que ele realmente me queria, mas estava dificil cada vez que eu o via eu me lembrava que existiu uma mulher antes de mim, então era difícil levar a sério o pedido...

* * *

Autora

Lydia estava sentada lendo um dos seus livros sobre fadas e um prato com biscoitos para fadas e varia fadinhas comiam tranquilamente, quando uma brisa suave entrou pela janela e ali de pé estava kelpie que olhava carinhosamente pra sua fada douctor ele realmente a amava e faria de tudo para ela, Cain queria sempre poder ver o sorriso dela pois era a essência de seu ser, Lydia olhou para ele e sorriu Cain se aproximou, pegou-lhe a mão e perguntou pela milésima vez

-Lydia case-se comigo - ele olhou profundamente naqueles olhos verdes que ela possuía Lydia estava tendo um momento difícil de pensar direito, desde quando ela achava kelpie tao bonito assim? aquele cabelo negro como a meia noite seus olhos também negros, seu cabelo espetado para os lado, ele era alto e gracioso sua voz era grave e ao mesmo tempo gentil, Lydia sacudiu a cabeça levemente para tirar tais pensamentos que estava tendo - esta tudo bem Lydia?

-ha-hai kelpie eu só me distrai... - "desde de quando eu o acho bonito? desde quando eu o quero beija-lo?" ela pensou - eu só, bem você sabe não podemos, por causa da lua...

-por que nao desiste disso? nem mesmo usando o anel você esta! Lydia posso faze-la feliz como nunca pode imaginar! EU TE AMO!

Lydia arregalou os olhos para Cain ao ouvir aquilo não havia vestígio que ele zombava dela, mas uma seriedade que só confirmava aquilo ele se aproximou dela e segurando o seu queixo e pousou suavemente um beijo nos lábios dela e se afastou deixando-a sozinha com um turbilhão em seus pensamentos e coração acelerado. Ela simplesmente não sabia como lidar com isso, Edgar entrou onde Lydia estava entao veio direto a ela um pensamento se formou na cabeça dela ao ve-lo rapidamente contornou a mesa e se aproximou de Edgar e ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo suave nele e se afastou, ele é claro estava atordoado com a atitude dela, mas pela expressao dela parecia desapontada. Ela olhou triste por um momento e depois soube que seu coração se apaixonara pelo cavalo marinho de lindos cabelos negros que tinha lhe confessado amor, ela pegou o anel e entregou a Edgar e disse

-suimasen Edgar,acho que descobri a quem meu coração pertence...

-Lydia... lydia se voce me deixar o que farei? voce é a minha vida minha esperança... meu... meu mundo - disse triste

-eu não posso aceitar Edgar, voce sempre amou a Ermine e só hoje percebi o quanto estou apaixonada por Kelpie

-se é assim então não a impedirei de ir... seja feliz Lydia... - ele disse de costa para ela e depois saiu cabisbaixo

-suimasen... Edgar...

* * *

Cain se sentia o ser mais feliz do mundo ele tinha tudo o que sempre desejou ali do seu lado, ele olhava sua esposa Lydia brincando com seus três filhinhos ela era uma boa mãe e sabia que tinha uma famila linda... nada poderia mais perfeito que isso, ele chegou perto dela e com a mão em sua cintura a puxou para dar um beijo nela que foi retribuido com paixão e ternura mesmo depois de seis anos de casados.

* * *

ケルピー

あなたの側で...

リディア

私はエドガーの家を出て以来、彼は私がそれのための私よりももっと重要な誰かがあることを知っていた私を愛して言っても、私は彼がすべてのあなたの心と話していたことを固く信じていたかったけど、できなかったと私はそれErmineの知って考えてきた彼はそれが私の心の奥深くに傷つけるでしょう削除する前に、その名前を口にした。彼はいつも、私は悲しかったときにやったと私は瞬間で保護され、愛される感じ、私を抱きしめとしてケルピーが私のそばに座っていたとして登場し、涙で湿った私の目のことを考えていた。

日エドガーえっいや、いや、何かは、もちろん、私たちの間に巻いていたことを考えて私の家まで来た後のこと？タイプdurmira彼は実質的にマイルの上に、まだ彼と結婚することを私に聞いて走ってきており、真理は私は彼が本当に私を望んでいる私を説得しようとしていたということですが、それはハード、私は前に女があったことを思い出した私は彼を見たたびだった私ので、それは真剣にクレームを取るのが大変でした...

女流作家

リディアは妖精についての彼の本の一冊を読んで座って、そよ風が窓越しに来て、そこに立って、彼は本当に彼女を愛した彼の妖精douctorために愛情を込めて見てケルピーだったとするだろうときに妖精やピクシーに変化するため、クッキーのプレートには、静かに食べました彼女にすべてが、常にそれが彼の存在の本質だったので、彼女の笑顔を見たかったカイン、リディアは彼を見て、近づいてカインは微笑んで、彼女の手を取って、千分の時間を求め

·リディアは私と結婚する - 彼女はとてもとても美しいケルピーを感じたので、彼は、彼女はリディアが正しい苦労の思考を抱えていたそれらの緑の目に深く見えた？それも黒真夜中の目、側面に付着し、彼の髪のように黒い髪、彼は彼の声が同時に低く、穏やかであった背の高い、優雅だった、リディアは彼が抱えていたそのような考えを取るためにわずかに首を振った - それは大丈夫だリディア？

-HA-haiのケルピー私はちょうど私をそらす... - "私は美しいと感じるとき以来、私は彼にキスをしたいとき以来？"彼女は思った - 私はちょうど、うまくいけば、我々はできないということを知って、月から...

- なぜそれをあきらめない？でもあなたは、リングを身に着けている！リディアは、想像できるように彼女を幸せにすることができます！私はあなたを愛し！

リディアは彼が彼女を嘲笑することは何の痕跡だけ、彼は彼女に近づき、彼女のあごを持って、そっと彼女の唇にキスを上陸させ、単独で彼女を残して立ち去ったことを確認した深刻さがなかったと聞いてカインを見つめていた自分の考えや心のレースで旋回。リディアは、その後まっすぐに来たところ、彼女はちょうどそれを処理する方法を知りませんでした、エドガーは行ってテーブルの周りにすぐに彼を見て、彼女の頭の中で形成されたと思ったエドガーに近づき、つま先で立って、スムーズにキス彼と離れて歩いて、もちろん彼は彼女の態度に唖然としたが、彼女の式でがっかりした様子だった。彼女は一瞬悲しそうだったし、彼の心は彼が愛を告白していたことシーホース美しい黒髪で恋に落ちていたことを知って、彼女はリングを取って、エドガーに渡して言った。

Suimasen·エドガー、私は私の心は誰に属して見つけたと思う...

-リディア...あなたは、私が何をするのだろうか？私を残せばリディアあなたは私の希望で私の人生は...私の...私の世界は - 悲しい述べ

私は、エドガーを受け入れることができない、あなたは常にErmineのが好きだし、今だけ私はケルピーと恋に午前どのくらい実現

- もしそうならその後は行くからあなたを停止しないでください...リディアは幸せです... - 彼は、それが岸に言った後、意気消沈したままに

-Suimasen ...エドガー...

彼は今までに彼の側にそこ望んすべてを持っていた最も幸せであると感じカインは、彼は彼の妻リディア彼女は良い母だったし、彼女は美しいファミリアを知っていた彼女の3小さな子供と一緒に遊んで見ました...何よりも完璧でした、彼は彼女の近くに来て、彼女の手を彼女の腰上では、彼女は彼女であっても結婚の6年後の情熱と優しさで報いていたキスを与えるために引っ張られていません。

* * *

Kerupī Anata no soba de... Ridia Watashi wa edogā no ie o dete irai, kare wa watashi ga sore no tame no watashi yori mo motto jūyōna dareka ga aru koto o shitteita watashi o aishite itte mo, watashi wa kare ga subete no anata no kokoro to hanashite ita koto o kataku shinjite itakattakedo, dekinakatta to watashi wa sore Ermine no shi~tsu te kangaete kita Kare wa sore ga watashi no kokoro no okufukaku ni kizutsukerudeshou sakujo suru mae ni, sono namae o kuchi ni shita. Kare wa itsumo, watashi wa kanashikatta toki ni yatta to watashi wa shunkan de hogo sa re, aisareru kanji, watashi o dakishime to shite kerupī ga watashi no soba ni suwatte ita to shite tōjō shi, namida de shimetta watashi no me no koto o kangaete ita. Ni~Tsu edogā e~tsu iya, iya, nanika wa, mochiron, watashitachi no ma ni maite ita koto o kangaete watashinoie made kita nochi no koto? Taipu durmira kare wa jisshitsu-teki ni mairu no ue ni, mada kare to kekkon suru koto o watashi ni kiite hashitte kite ori, shinri wa watashi wa kare ga hontōni watashi o nozonde iru watashi o settoku shiyou to shite ita to iu kotodesuga, soreha hādo, watashi wa mae ni on'na ga atta koto o omoidashita watashi wa kare o mita tabidatta Watashinode, sore wa shinken ni kurēmu o toru no ga taihendeshita... Joryū sakka Ridia wa yōsei ni tsuite no kare no hon no itsusatsu o yonde suwatte, soyokaze ga mado-goshi ni kite, soko ni tatte, kare wa hontōni kanojo o aishita kare no yōsei douctor tame ni aijō o komete mite kerupīdatta to surudarou toki ni yōsei ya pikushī ni henka suru tame, kukkī no purēto ni wa, shizuka ni tabemashita Kanojo ni subete ga, tsuneni sore ga kare no sonzai no honshitsudattanode, kanojo no egao o mitakatta Kain, ridia wa kare o mite, chikadzui te Kain wa hohoende, kanojo no te o totte, sen-bu no jikan o motome · Ridia wa watashi to kekkon suru - kanojo wa totemo totemo utsukushī kerupī o kanjitanode, kare wa, kanojo wa ridia ga tadashī kurō no shikō o kakaete ita sorera no midori no me ni fukaku mieta? Sore mo kuro mayonakano-me, sokumen ni fuchaku shi, kare no kami no yō ni kuroi kami, kare wa kare no koe ga dōjini hikuku, odayakadeatta senotakai, yūgadatta, ridia wa kare ga kakaete ita so no yōna kangae o toru tame ni wazuka ni kubi o futta - sore wa daijōbuda Ridia? - HA - hai no kerupī watashi wa chōdo watashi o sorasu... - " Watashi wa utsukushī to kanjiru toki irai, watashi wa kare ni kisu o shitai toki irai?" Kanojo wa omotta - watashi wa chōdo, umaku ikeba, wareware wa dekinai to iu koto o shitte, tsuki kara... - Naze sore o akiramenai? Demo anata wa, ringu o mi ni tsukete iru! Ridia wa, sōzō dekiru yō ni kanojo o shiawaseni suru koto ga dekimasu! Watashi wa anata o aishi! Ridia wa kare ga kanojo o chōshō suru koto wa nani no konseki dake, kare wa kanojo ni chikadzuki, kanojo no ago o motte, sotto kanojo no kuchibiru ni kisu o jōriku sa se, tandoku de kanojo o nokoshite tachisatta koto o kakunin shita shinkoku-sa ga nakatta to kii te Kain o mitsumete ita Jibun no kangae ya kokoro no rēsu de senkai. Ridia wa, sonogo massugu ni kita tokoro, kanojo wa chōdo sore o shori suru hōhō o shirimasendeshita, edogā wa okonatte tēburu no mawari ni sugu ni kare o mite, kanojo no atama no naka de keisei sa reta to omotta edogā ni chikadzuki, tsumasaki de tatte, sumūzu ni kisu Kare to hanarete aruite, mochiron kare wa kanojo no taido ni azento shitaga, kanojo no shiki de gakkari shita yōsudatta. Kanojo wa isshun kanashi-sōdattashi, kare no kokoro wa kare ga ai o kokuhaku shite ita koto shīhōsu utsukushī kurokami de koiniochite ita koto o shitte, kanojo wa ringu o totte, edogā ni watashite itta. Suimasen· edogā, watashi wa watashi no kokoro wa dare ni zokushite mitsuketa to omou... - Ridia... Anata wa, watashi ga nani o suru nodarou ka? Watashi o nokoseba ridia Anata wa watashi no kibō de watashinojinsei wa... Watashi no... Watashi no sekai wa - kanashī nobe Watashi wa, edogā o ukeireru koto ga dekinai, anata wa tsuneni Ermine no ga sukidashi, imadake watashi wa kerupī to koi ni gozen dono kurai jitsugen - Moshi sōnara sonogo wa ikukara anata o teishi shinaide kudasai... Ridia wa shiawasedesu... - Kare wa, sore ga kishi ni itta nochi, iki shōchin shita mama ni - Suimasen... Edogā... Kare wa ima made ni kare no soba ni soko nozon subete o motte ita mottomo shiawasedearu to kanji kainha, kare wa kare no tsuma ridia kanojo wa yoi hahadattashi, kanojo wa utsukushī Famiria o shitteita kanojo no 3 chīsana kodomo to issho ni asonde mimashita... Naniyori mo kanpekideshita, kare wa kanojo no chikaku ni kite, kanojo no te o kanojo no koshi-jōde wa, kanojo wa kanojodeatte mo kekkon no 6-nen-go no jōnetsu to yasashi-sa de mukuite ita kisu o ataeru tame ni hippara rete imasen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**At the request of a reader I add this fic in English, but I must remember that it is the same content from the first page only translating into English by google translator!**_

* * *

Kelpie

* * *

Beside you ...

Lydia

I've been thinking since I left the house of Edgar, though he said he loved me I knew there was someone more important than me for it, I wanted to believe firmly that he was speaking from your heart, but could not and I knew it Ermine this name he uttered before erasing had hurt deep within my heart. and was thinking of my eyes moist with tears as kelpie appeared he sat next to me as he always did when I was sad and hugged me I felt momentarily safe and loved.

later that day Edgar came up to my house thinking that something had rolled between us, of course not, not eh? type durmira he practically on top of mi and still came running to ask me to marry him, and the truth is that I was trying to convince me that he really wanted me, but it was hard every time I saw him I remembered that there was a woman before me, so it was hard to take seriously the claim ...

Authoress

Lydia was sitting reading one of his books about fairies and a plate of cookies for fairies and pixies varies ate quietly, when a breeze came through the window and standing there was kelpie who looked affectionately to her fairy douctor he really loved her and would do everything to her, Cain always wanted to see her smile it was the essence of his being, Lydia looked at him and smiled Cain approached, took her hand and asked for the thousandth time

Lydia marry me - he looked deeply in those green eyes she had Lydia was having a hard time thinking right, since she thought kelpie so pretty well? that hair black as midnight eyes also black, his hair sticking to the side, he was tall and graceful His voice was low and gentle at the same time, Lydia shook her head slightly to take such thoughts he was having - it's alright Lydia?

-Ha-hai kelpie I just distracts me ... - "Since when I find beautiful? Since when I want to kiss him?" she thought - I just, well you know we can not, because the moon ...

-Why not give up that? even you are wearing the ring! Lydia can make her happy as can never imagine! I LOVE YOU!

Lydia stared at Cain when she heard that there was no hint that he was mocking her, but a seriousness that only confirmed that he approached her and holding her chin and gently laid a kiss on her lips and walked away leaving her alone with a swirling in your thoughts and heart racing. She just did not know how to handle it, Edgar went where Lydia was then came straight to it a thought formed in her head to see him quickly around the table and approached Edgar and stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss him and walked away, he of course was stunned by her attitude, but by her expression seemed disappointed. She looked sad for a moment and then learned that his heart had fallen by Seahorse beautiful black hair that he had confessed love, she took the ring and handed it to Edgar and said

Suimasen-Edgar, I think I found who my heart belongs ...

Lydia ... lydia if you leave me what will I do? you are my life my hope ... My ... my world - said sadly

-I can not accept Edgar, you've always loved the Ermine and only now realized how much I am in love with Kelpie

-If so then do not stop you from going ... Lydia is happy ... - He said from coast to her and then left crestfallen

-Suimasen ... Edgar ...

Cain felt to be the happiest he had everything he ever wished there on his side, he looked at his wife Lydia playing with her three little children she was a good mother and knew that he had a beautiful famila ... nothing could more perfect than that, he came close to her and with her hand on her waist pulled her to give her a kiss which was reciprocated with passion and tenderness even after six years of marriage.


End file.
